five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Discord
Introduction This page is all about the Discord. Learn how to navigate through the chat rooms and know where to ask the right question. By doing this section, we'll try to focus each chat room to his topic. Join the Discord! Chat Rooms #announcements This chat is only to show when people join the channel. You can't comment here. #5heroes-main This chat room is usually use by the developers to announce new update. #suggest-to-dev Don't be shy, this is your place to suggest improvements you think worthy for the developers to add to the game. Don't worry about repeating ideas, it just shows how much people may want this new feature added. Many features you can see now in the game are suggestions made by players like yourself. This chat is also where beta-tester can chat about the new version before official release. #beta-feedback This chat room is used by beta users and developers to discuss features which weren't released yet. #bug-reports You think you found a bug in the game? Come talk about it here. If you have a screenshot, it's better. Do your best to describe what happens. If no players can help you quickly, the developers will do their best to resolve the problem as soon as possible. #gameplay-tips The place you need to head if you have question or need help about something in the game. As this wiki build up, we will probably refer you here but feel free to ask anything about gameplay or tips. #pvp If you have question about the Player vs Player mode, the Arena, the online mine, come here. You'll find links to other players and you can absolutely post yours there! #friendly-chat Okay, this one was created because some players diverge from the main topic of the chat room and started to talk about... well, anything else (like politic or free health-care; looking at you N.A.R.D. and D.W.B.! XD) While this was fun talk, it diverge from the topic and was hard to keep up so developers create this space for anything you want to talk about (please, no cat pictures). Obviously, this chat room is light-hearted and a place to have cool conversation with other players, getting to know each others a bit. #wiki The place to talk about the wiki, how to improve and what to add in these pages. Mostly used by those who created all this content, you can come and ask if anything can be added here, in the wiki. How to tag someone If you want to address someone in particular, you can tap their name in the appropriate chat room and add your text. If you can't find it, tap @ and the discord name and you'll see a selection of name until the one you want appear. Who is on the Discord The Developers (Dev) They created the game. Nuff said! Their name appear in red. @dev-elad Developer @dev-yiftach Developer @dev-andy Graphic Design @dev Tag all the devs @Alec Weesner Music Master (just listen to his work!) His name appears in yellow. The Elite Members Players who contribute a lot to the Discord channel. While they are not the dev nor received any compensation for that, their words can be trust. They are not perfect, but can answer most of your questions and guide you to success. If you ask a question, one of them will be there if no one answer it before. Their names appear in purple. @Bagz @Dr. Walter BIshop @Larkin @Nemoyatpeace @Not a Real Doctor Bot Simple poll - use it to create polls. Rarely used. Players Well, that's you! Come join the community and have a chat with other players around the world. Anyone can answer any question, bring any help! Come and be part of it. Names appear in yellow. Unique Emojis There are 4 unique emojis on this Discord server: :Ranger: Silver Ranger's head :Paladin: Golden Paladin's head :Knight: Golden Knight's head :Barbarian Bronze Barbarian's head Feel free to use them!Category:Chat Room